


Late

by vampgirltish



Series: Dudes and Dolls [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, also my first sort of attempt at writing making out/something a lil more raunchy, another time when Caleb didn't ruin everything and Leigh and you are actually happy, happy ;)))), shhhHhh ok, thanks for the Sin, this is actual Sin, this is one hundred percent certified sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leigh’s voice was a giggle as he trailed his way down to your neck. Biting and nipping, your fingers went to his cotton-candy hair, trying to pull him away, but that only eked a groan from his throat and he bit harder. Quietly, you said, “Leigh, I need to go to Psych class.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachelisconfused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelisconfused/gifts).



Leigh’s voice was a giggle as he trailed his way down to your neck. Biting and nipping, your fingers went to his cotton-candy hair, trying to pull him away, but that only eked a groan from his throat and he bit harder. Quietly, you said, “Leigh, I need to go to Psych class.”

His lips pulled from your throat for a second to speak, “Blow it off, (y/n).”  His lips went to the juncture where your neck met your shoulders and he bit. You couldn’t deny the sigh that escaped your lips, but you forced yourself to be quiet.

“Leigh, I really should go. Mrs. Allen is going to kick my ass if I don’t show up.”

“But wouldn’t you rather spend the time with me?” he asked. His eyes were half-lidded and you knew he was thinking about taking off your shirt.

“I would, but I really need to go.”

He stopped your complaining by kissing you hard. Lips went from your neck to your lips and then back down, biting at your neck and lips. You sighed again, but quieted. His hands snaked behind your waist, fingers gripping tight on your hips and kissing hard. You kissed him back, giving in. Mrs. Allen be damned, you wanted to kiss him. He kissed your lips a few times in succession before pulling away, “Is it okay if I—“

“Yes,” you said, voice strained and breathy. Your lips were pink and swollen from how much he’d been biting them, how much you’d been kissing him, how hard.

He nodded quickly, once, twice, and dove back in. Kissing and biting a few more bites on your collarbone, his lips found their way up to yours again, tongue pushed hastily into your mouth. You felt him taste your mouth, explore, and made a noise in the back of your throat, which barely escaped from between you two.

His hands were trailing their way up your blouse now and you scolded him internally for messing up your uniform, but praised him for going for it. His fingers traced your skin deftly, fingers tucking under the back strap of your bra. Not pulling, not taking it off. He wouldn’t do it without asking. He always looked for consent.

“Baby girl, you’re so gorgeous,” he breathes out as he pulls away.

He went back down to biting your neck and you scolded him now, “Leigh, I’m going to have a million bruises on my neck at this rate.”

“’m sorry,” he says halfheartedly, as he continues working on another at the juncture of your throat. “I have an idea,” he says, and reaches to unbutton your blouse further, taking it down from one button to four. Your shoulders and chest were exposed now, and the cool air from the outside caused goosebumps to prick up on your skin. Leigh’s breath felt hot on your chest. “Can I—" Always making sure you were comfortable. Always.

“Yes,” you assured again.

He bit further down your chest, face practically against your breats. Feeling his hot breath against your chest caused another sigh, and you heard the other students inside yelling during a rambunctious game of kickball. You let yourself groan a bit and that caused a groan from him. Leigh’s face buried in your chest, licking and biting, you were more vocal than you intended to be. He just brought that out of you.

After his hot breath had stopped on your chest and your neck and chest were sufficiently purple, he pulled away, biting his lip now and looking at you with dark eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

You couldn’t stop the blush that creeped onto your cheeks, the pink a nice compliment to the purple he had caused. “Thank you.” You found it hard to accept compliments from people, but from him, it felt like they were that much more truthful.

He walked you to your Psych class after giving you his scarf, a dark grey and black plaid number. You had tied it carefully to hide the evident hickies on your neck. He kissed you sweetly on the cheek and you couldn’t help a giggle at the irony of that. Not fifteen minutes ago Leigh had pulled you through the empty gym and outside the back doors, shoving a stick between the door and the jamb so it wouldn’t shut. He’d started kissing your neck faster than you’d been able to ask why. And here he was now, kissing your cheek delicately, gently, sweetly, as if he hadn’t just been biting your neck, sucking on your throat, pulling breathy whispers from you behind the beat up gym. Leigh knew every way to make you sing, and he used them conveniently. Somehow he always was able to convince you to skip class. It wasn’t manipulation, it was love. He loved you and you loved him, so it was easy to just skip responsibility for awhile and let him kiss you for an entire class period. Or two.

“I swear, one of these days you’re just going to end up making me miss a whole day of school.”

“What’s my record now?”

“Two classes,” you reminded with a halfhearted eye roll.

“I’m gonna try three tomorrow!” he promises jokingly, kissing your nose once more before walking down the hall.

He was jamming a hat on his head, and you couldn't stifle your giggle as you called out to him. "You look like a Q-tip, Leigh!"

He holds up a playful middle finger before putting both hands up in a hand-heart. You laugh and he turns, and you blow him a kiss. He mocks catching it in his hands, and he presses his hand to his heart, before blowing a kiss back. You catch it and put your hand to your heart, mirroring him. He smiles fondly, before turning back around.

You figured he was going to go out back and smoke a cigarette with Suzy and Arin. He walked right through the back doors of the building, disregarding the ‘Do not open during school hours sign’ and the fact that it would lock behind him. You watched him walk his way through the parking lot, then turn towards the fields. You shook your gaze away from him and headed into Psych class. After receiving a demerit from Mrs. Allen, you sat down, pulling the scarf closer around your neck and wincing a little as the fabric rubbed against one of the rougher spots. Though, even among the pang of pain, you couldn’t help but feel a bit of fondness remembering those fifteen minutes where he’d kissed you senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% sin and 100% inspired by a conversation i had with rachel. thanks a lot for sinning with me, lovely. only you understand my million and one nicknames for dan. i can't believe we've fallen hostage to loving a doofy old man who doesn't understand may-mays.
> 
> also sorry this is so short. i am tired.


End file.
